


No-Show

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Loneliness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Kimberly Park was not a demanding woman. However, being stood up by her boyfriend and stranded on the rain in the middle of Manhattan was enough to push anyone over the edge.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 6





	No-Show

Kimberly Park was not a demanding woman. She was not the kind to shout at people, she was not proud or entitled, she had pretty simple tastes. She was even rather mousey, for someone who worked amongst artwork.

However, being stranded on the rain in the middle of Manhattan, no rental cars available anywhere, having to walk several blocks on the downpour and having her heel snap midway, well, it was enough to push anyone over the edge.

Boy, does that woman has pent-up anger.

She kicks the office door open and burst into her boyfriend’s workspace. Said man was huddled over his desk, pouring over some files on some case, and a flash of rage goes through his face, over the interruption, but it soon evaporates when he looks at her state.

“What the hell were you thinking, Damien?! You left me sitting alone in that stupid restaurant for two whole hours!” She shouts, an accusing finger in front of her face.

Damien jumped, looking up at the sudden outburst. His eyes wandered down her wet, harassed figure and his face drained of colour, mouth opening a little as he realised what he had done. He had been absent for the date he had planned.

“Darling, I…”

Kimberly shook her head, her wet red hair sending droplets of water to his face like a slap, and interrupted him. “That was a rhetorical question! Because clearly you weren’t thinking! And don’t you dare call me darling!”

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

“Darling…”

“What did I just say?!” She shouts, absolutely livid. Her jaw was set and her hands clenched, to the point her manicured fingernails were being driven into her princess soft palms.

Damien swallowed, standing up and moving away from the desk to step a little closer to his girlfriend. “I-I’m so sorry, I was absorbed with this new case, I’ve just came onto a breakthrough, you see. I completely lost track of time. It won’t happen again. I’ll make it up to you!”

Kimberly let out a humourless laugh, blinking as she felt tears of frustration building in her eyes. “No, you _won’t_ , though. Because that’s what you said last time, and the time before that! You know what? The time before _that_ , too!”

“Love, I will!” He tried to argue, to no avail.

“Don’t call me love, either!” She screamed.

“Kimberly. I will be there. I promise. Let’s reschedule for Thursday night, I’ll get us a reservation at that new restaurant on Hell’s Kitchen you were talking about the other day. It’ll be really nice, you can wear that pretty red dress of yours and those new shoes Nadia bought you last week!”

 _Three months ago_ , her mind supplied. Nadia bought those shoes for her three whole months ago, on January, to go with her Valentines’ Day ensemble. Kimberly had worn them out at _least_ four times already, to the dates he had not turned up to. Including Valentines’ Day.

“So that’s it then?” She asked quietly. “You stand me up for the fourth time this _month_ , and then all you suggest is rearranging again for another day? Where I’ll get dressed up again and you’ll leave me waiting for you, hoping you’ll _finally_ turn up because, maybe you’re just running late! Or _maybe_ you just had a bit of a minor emergency to attend to!”

She sighed, and a hiccup broke through her throat. “Each and every time, you let me down.”

Damien tried to reach out, to take her hand in his when he saw a tear roll down her cheek but she pulled away and he almost flinched. He hated it when she was upset, more so when he was the one who made her upset.

She did not deserve it. She was always very kind and supportive of him, of Nadia, and he turns out to be the same sort of scumbag that he was hired to spy on. That weighed on his heart, heavily, and he was willing to do or say anything to make it stop.

“This time is different! I’ll turn up, I’ll buy you flowers, or-or a necklace, anything you want, and everything will be fine!” Damien offered helplessly; his hand still mid-air as if he wanted to reach out again.

“Please stop it. Stop pretending like everything is fine with us, like everything is going to be fine! Everything is _not_ fine! It’s not been _fine_ in a long time!” Kimberly said, angrily wiping away the tear that had fallen. “But you don’t seem to care about that, right? Because all you care about is catching some cheating husband on the act, the next case that defies the great Damien Nazario’s intellect. I’m proud of you for doing it, I _am_ , you’re so smart, you’re so dedicated, it is inspiring, but when you’re just forgetting to cancel on dates, or not even acknowledging me at all? That _hurts_ , Damien. I’m supposed to be your girlfriend, and right now I don’t even feel like your friend. You push me to one side like I’m second best, like you don’t even care about me…”

“I _do_ care about you, of course I care about you! I love you!” Damien interjected, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of her thinking he was anything less than irrevocably in love with her.

“It doesn’t feel that way right now though! I understand that you’re busy, I understand you’re working hard to make your name into the town, but I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep sticking around, hoping you’ll maybe look up every once in a while to say hello.” Kimberly pressed her lips together and looked up into his brown eyes. “You’ve barely looked at me for the last few months, let alone hug or kiss me. I go to bed alone, because you are working. I wake up alone, because you are working, you never answer the phone, because you are _working_. I didn’t want things to get to this but I can’t do this, Damien. I can’t do it anymore.”

The former cop felt his breathing become shaky, his lip trembling and hands clenched feebly at his side as he asked hesitantly. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying...” The redhead swallowed, breathing out slowly and closing her blue eyes for a moment before pressing her painted lips together. “I’m saying I think we need a break.”

“No, Kimberly, please don’t say that! I love you. We don’t need a break. I’ll change, I’ll do anything! Just tell me what you want and it’s yours. Please don’t… Don’t leave me!” He felt desperation clawing at him, his heart dropping at the reality that he might be losing his girlfriend, the person he loved more than anything.

“I just… I need some time, I think.” Her lip trembled as she shook her head, wiping away more tears that had fallen as she took one last look at the man she had loved ever since Nadia hired his services before she turned and hurried away, leaving Damien staring at the space where she stood seconds before.

He pushed the files away from him angrily, hearing them fall to the floor in a mess all around the room, but not bringing himself to care. He ran a hand through his hair, and took a shaky breath.

It may have been his own stupid fault he was losing her, but he would not let her go without a fight. He would let her calm down for tonight, and tomorrow, he would come up with a plan to win her back. They would not be apart for long.

By the following week, Nadia, who had become Damien’s greatest opposition, had finally wore down Kimberly. She was going to try out Eros’ service.


End file.
